I Love You
by MademoiselleLiss
Summary: <html><head></head>Arthur goes to Canada to visit Matthew, but Matthew drops some news that doesn't sit well with Arthur. Francis show's up on Matthew's doorstep. Could love confessions be in store?</html>


I Love You

France x Canada

Disclaimer : I do not own Hetalia! I just own my obsession for it! :D

"Bloody hell, Canada, my ears are freezing! Why is it always so damn cold in your country?" Arthur exclaimed to Matthew. It was a beautiful Sunday morning and Arthur had come to Matthew's country to visit. The skies were blue and the temperature was -15 degrees Celsius. The two men were walking through the park on their way to Tim Horton's to buy coffee and maple doughnuts.

"I'm sorry Arthur! Alfred steals all my heat." The smaller man apologized. "Well I suppose he does," The English man agreed then mumbled to himself, "He was the cuter baby after all." Matthew stopped in his tracks. Had he heard the man who raised him correctly? "You think Alfred is cuter than me? We look the same!" The Canadian exclaimed. Arthur's eyes widened. He hadn't meant for Matthew to hear him.

"What? Oh, did I say that out loud? I didn't mean it really! It… It was Francis who said it first. I swear!" The Englishman blurted out. Matthew felt his heart drop into his stomach. He thought Francis was different. Maybe he was lying. "F… Francis said that?" Matthew whispered in disbelief.

"Ehmm… He was kind of drunk when he said it. Alcohol makes him say things he doesn't mean, yah know?" Arthur quickly explained. It was the truth though. Francis always thought Matthew was the cuter baby. "Oh. Yeah I know how he gets when he's drunk. He avoids me when drunk…" Matthew trailed off. Arthur patted Matthews shoulder and they continued through the snowy park.

After a few silent moments Matthew started to fidget with his hands. "Um, Arthur, can I tell you something?" He asked timidly. "Go ahead lad. What do you need to say?" Arthur replied in a confused tone.

"I'm… I'm in love with Francis." Matthew choked out. Arthur stopped dead in his tracks. "WHAT?" He yelled, "YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH THE FROG?" He went a shade of red. "Of all the people to fall in love with Matthew, seriously? I thought I raised you better."

"You raised me well! I can't really help who I fall for!" The other man yelled back. "He's a child molester!" Arthur yelled in rage. By passers looked at him funny. Matthew put his hand on Arthur's mouth. "Don't yell that in a park with children and parents around!" He whispered to the overreacting Englishman. They started walking again.

Arthur sighed. "Bloody hell, Matthew, I know you love the damn frog, but seriously, you need to look past the handsome face." He said putting air quotes around handsome. Matthew huffed. "You never saw him when it is just me and him. He's so sweet. He's just… different." He sighed blushing as he said it.

The Englishman burst out laughing. "BLOODY HELL, HE'S A FROG, HOW COULD HE BE DIFFERENT!" He managed to choke out while laughing. Matthew scoffed. "He's different because he acknowledges me on a daily basis! I don't even have to try to get him to notice me. He just does!" He yelled at the laughing Englishman.

Arthur stopped laughing and sighed. "I acknowledge you… Maybe not on a daily basis, but still. Alfred does too, and so does Cuba. You're not invisible… Much." He tried telling Matthew. The Canadians eyes widened. "You do realize the only reason why Cuba notices me is because I look like Alfred." Matthew whimpered.

"Oh. Well. If you want to sleep with the Frog, it's really none of my business, but if you get herpes, don't blame me." Arthur joked. "Stop being such a jerk about him Arthur!" The Canadian yelled and felt tears well up in his eyes. Arthur furrowed his eyebrows. "I was only teasing. You really love him don't you?" He asked. Matthew nodded his head then wiping a few tears that had fallen.

"Look, I'm sorry. Don't cry lad." Arthur said to the Canadian. "You're a sensitive fellow." He then said laughing. "Well you raised me! You should know." Matthew mumbled and put air quotes around raised. "Hey! Don't put air quotes around that! I did raise you… Mostly because I knew if Francis raised you, you'd be drinking wine for lunch." He said getting angry. "Can you stop talking about Francis like that? You're really starting to make me mad!" Matthew said getting angry.

"Sheesh, calm down. Maybe it would be better if Francis had raised you; you could loosen up a bit." Arthur laughed. Matthew gasped. He couldn't understand why he was being so mean. Maybe he was just jealous because he doesn't know how to profess his love for Alfred.

As the Tim Horton's sign was in view Matthews's stomach started to growl. "I want to tell Francis my feelings." He sighed. The Englishman laughed. "Then tell him, lad. He may be the nation of love, but he's damn oblivious when it comes to the people who like him." He stated. Matthew sighed, he'll call him after coffee with Arthur.

After Matthew got home from walking Arthur back to his hotel, he decided to call Francis. After dialing his number he got voice mail. "Hey Francis, I was just calling to talk to you. Call me back, eh?" He said after the beep. Standing up from the couch he was sitting on, Matthew wanted to make some pancakes.

As he was just finishing mixing the pancake mix, someone knocked on the door. He sighed and walked to the door and opened it. When he opened it, there stood Francis. "Bonjour mon ami!" He exclaimed. "Oh, come in!" Matthew said stepping aside to let the Frenchman in. Matthew ran into the kitchen and put the pancake batter away.

When Matthew returned to the living room, Francis still had his shoes and coat on. "Get your stuff on Matthew, were going for a walk!" Francis said pointing to the ceiling with a look of determination on his face. "Gah, you look like Alfred. You shouldn't do that." Matthew told him and Francis had a look of disgust on his face.

After about a half hour of walking, and random chatter about American politics, Matthew thought it may be a good time to tell Francis. "Francis… Can I tell you something?" He asked nervously. "Sure, mon ami." The Frenchman replied. Matthew hesitated. "Um, I lo… I don't think Arthur thinks well of you." He said in a defeated tone. Why couldn't he say it? He thought. He felt so stupid.

Disappointment washed over Francis. "Oh, oui, that's something we all agree on." Francis sighed. "Oh, hah, yeah," Matthew sighed "Um, the weather is nice today isn't it?" The Frenchman laughed. "Yes quite beautiful. Your country is tres belle, tres belle…"

"You really think so?" Matthew asked blushing slightly "Alfred always said it's boring and there's nothing good to look at." Francis raised his eyebrows. "Ah, Amerique," He said shaking his head "He has no sense of beauty, only fast foods." Matthew made a gagging noise. "More like fat foods. I always feel sick after eating that stuff." Francis smiled. "Yes… Your slim figure shows it." He said winking. Matthews heart began to raise and he blushed like mad. "Oh! Ah, um, hah…" Was all that managed to come out of the Canadians mouth.

After a few moments of silence Francis felt the need to trick the young man. "So… have you been practicing your French?" He asked. "Um, sort of. Bonjour, j'maple Matthew. Comme a ca va?" The Canadian tried. Francis laughed. "Non, non, Matthew... Tell me what is j'taime in English?" He asked.

Matthew was puzzled. Wasn't it I love you? "Um… I love you?" He asked in a questioning tone. "Oh! Good! You feel the same way!" Francis exclaimed while grinning foolishly. A look of confusion washed over the Canadian. "Huh? Wait… Francis I'm confused." He said in an odd voice.

"What? You do not love me? Is it that damn Cuban?" He asked in a hurt voice. Matthew wondered if this was really happening. "NO. No. You… You love me?" He replied in a question will hoping that he wouldn't get shot down. "Well yes. I said for Angleterre to tell you. Did he not?" The Frenchman wondered aloud to Matthew.

"Oh… Wait what? I told him I was in love with you but then he started to make a joke about it… He never said that you loved me though…" Matthew explained blushing a bit. Francis became made. "That (to steal the words from his own mouth) wanker! I SAID to tell you, but he didn't!" He said angrily with a murderous gaze. "Ah! Francis please don't be mad. It's Arthur after all. I think he's just jealous because he's too scared to tell Alfred that he loves him…" Matthew tried to explain while giving the Frenchman and earnest look.

The Frenchman had a sly look upon his face. "Angleterre likes little Amerique? Oh hon hon! What should I do with this piece of information?" He asked in a menacing tone. Matthew went suddenly wide eyes. He wasn't supposed to say anything. "N-nothing!" He stuttered "I wasn't supposed to tell you. Please don't anything!" Francis frowned, then smiled. "Only for you dear, Matthew." Matthew blushed and smiled. "Thank you, Francis."

It was silent for a few moments, both the men trying to process what they had confessed to each other. Matthew was happy it was smoothly but was worried about what was to happen next. Francis was ecstatic but worried if Arthur was going to beat him. "Of course, we ARE together now… Right?" Francis asked him timidly. Matthew thought for a moment, while fidgeting with his hands. "Only if your okay with that. I mean people might freak but I don't care because I love you and I just want things for me to work and now maybe I won't be invisi-" Francis interrupted him. "You're not invisible! At least, not to me. I've always seen you, you know that right?"

"You've always noticed me?" The Canadian asked in shock, while blushing. Matthew did notice, he was just shocked that he actually did. Francis smiled and stroked Matthews face. "Of course, love. I've always hated Angleterre for taking you away from me in the War of 1700." Francis dropped his hand remembering the pain he went through and loneliness he felt with his little Matthew with him.

Matthew frowned, recalling his past with Arthur. The nights he would cry for Francis and his brother Alfred would hug him till he stopped crying. "I wish he never took me…" He said his voice cracking. "I always missed you. I loved it when you visited." Francis half frowned, and hugged the Canadian. "Let's go tell everybody about us… Oui?" He asked letting go of the other man.

Matthew hesitated, had he wanted everyone to know? He didn't want this to become some news scandal. "Not everyone," He said "Can we not tell everyone? I mean we can tell Alfred and Arthur. I don't want this to be some big gossip." Matthew hadn't noticed they've already been outside for about an hour. "Let's go back to my house for hot chocolate." Matthew suggested to the man standing beside him.

"Okay, but you want to tell Angleterre?" Francis snorted "Who would gossip about us? But as you wish, love." Why his little Matthew had to be so shy, Francis never understood. Of course Francis wanted to proclaim his love for him to the world, that's how he was. "I'm sorry! If you really want to tell everyone…" The smaller man trailed off, not really wanting everyone to know.

"Non, non… I think it will be quite fun," The Frenchman said whilst giving Matthew and ominous look "Sneaking around…" A wicked smile spread across his face. Matthew sighed. "We don't have to sneak around. I just don't want you announce it to the world like Tom Cruise did for Katie Holmes." He said laughing nervously.

"Oh. I was thinking more the lines of Romeo and Juliet. Unless you don't like Shakespeare?" Francis suggested. "I read it." Matthew said suddenly getting upset "I don't want us to end like that." The look of worry on Matthews face made Francis ever regretting suggesting it. Trying to lighten up the mood he laughed. "Oh hon hon hon! Non mon Matthew, we are immortal. We won't end!" He exclaimed grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"But Prussia ended!" Matthew gasped, eyes wide. "Don't worry my love. He's just not awesome anymore, hon hon!" Francis laughed. It was silent for a few moments, then Matthew started laughing along with him. They started walking again hand in hand, in silence just enjoying each other's presence.

Reaching Matthew's front door, Francis stopped him from getting his keys. "What are you doing? Don't you want to go inside?" Matthew asked, confused by why Francis grabbed his hand away from his pocket. "We can do that later, mon petite ami. We are lovers now, yes?" Francis asked sweetly still holding Matthews hands. Matthew thought for a moment, he wanted this. He waited so many years for this very moment to happen. Francis' face twitched in anticipation for an answer, but his smile faded when the other man didn't say anything. "Yes." Matthew replied simply, looking at his feet.

Francis tilted Matthews chin up with his index finger. Both men smiled at each other. Francis slowly tilted his face towards Matthews. The Frenchman's lips softly pressed to the Canadians, sending shocks down both of them. A dark atmosphere suddenly filled the air.

"W-WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Arthur screamed coming out of nowhere. Francis and Matthew looked up shocked to see him standing there. "I WAS TRYING TO KEEP YOU GITS SEPARATED, FRANCIS DON'T TOUCH HIM YOU WHORE." Arthur continued to scream.

"Well mon ami, I will not stop touching him. We are in love you see." Francis said holding Matthews hand up for Arthur to see. Arthur gasped dramatically. "You bloody git. GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM." He yelled.

"Oh hon hon my dear Matthew, seems like we have a crazy man on our hands. Lets go!" Francis said pulling Matthew along with him as he started running away. Arthur just stood there yelling and swearing at the new couple when all you could hear from Francis was his famous "hon hon hon hon hon" fade into the distance.

**Okaaaay! :D I should have put this down here when I first published thiiis. Hahaha. Yeah theres some french in here. But one point I wanted to put in when Matthew said "j'maple". Get it? Huh? Huh? Je MAPLE. :D... Okay no? Well it's actually "je m'appelle" and it means "my name is". I thought it was funny. _ Anywaysss. I'm happy how my first story weeeent, aaaaaaaand... I have nothing else to say but.. THANK YOU FOR READING! :D 3 3 3**


End file.
